My Family, The Decepticons
by NixiePixieStix
Summary: It was a normal day for me hunting out in the mountains of Japan when something fell from the sky. Guess how surprised I was when I found that it was a giant metal cat! I fix up the cat thing, then get almost squished because its owner was mad, only for the cat to save me. I thought that was the end. Master gets pets back and they all live happily every after. Oh how wrong I was...
1. Chapter 1: Well You Don

I was hiking up in the mountains for Japan to go practice some archery. It was still very early in the morning, the sun had not even risen yet. The weather was great and not a cloud in the sky to be seen. I looked up as I noticed the sound of fluttering wings. Upon further inspection, I noticed a flock of birds flying over my head. It was strange as the birds normally would not be up for another couple of hours at best.

I turned my gaze to the direction that they had come from and saw a pillar of smoke drift up from between the trees. This peaked my interest as I gripped the shaft of my bow tighter and begun picking my way through the upturned dirt and trees-that I was just now aware of-since the sky was slowly starting to brighten with the new day. It was only now that I noticed the large gouge of upturned rocks and the roots of plants in the earth, leaving an ugly scar in its path. I followed it tentatively as I watched my surroundings for anything that could attack.

I was not too worried as it was mainly grazers in the area but every now and then a wild cat would pop up from time to time. As I got closer and closer the area became brighter, and not from the sky but the ground. Feeling that something was not right with the situation, I reached for the quiver on my hip and silently notched an arrow to the string. The underbrush and trees in the area were lit in a blue glow of some sort. Bits here and there would be brighter for a split second before dimming back to same glow as before.

As I came to the edge of the unnatural clearing-formed by whatever it was that crash landed-I ducked down as I caught a glimpse of movement just up ahead. I listened to the sounds of something sparking, like some broken machinery or electronic. But, there was more. Along with the sparking sound, there were pained growls and whimpers that reminded me of a large feline.

This made me confused as to what could be in the clearing. It could not be a plane as the crash sight was too small but that it would have to have been something that flew if the toppled trees were anything to go by. I wondered briefly if an animal had gotten caught in the object's fall to the earth.

The growls and hisses that came from the the area but me on edge. It was the sounds of an obviously wounded feline. I slowly pulled an arrow from the quiver that was strapped to my back and notched it. I watched where I stepped to try and not alert the beast that I was there. The last thing that I needed was for it to attack me if it felt threatened. I crept to the nearby tree and slowly stood up, making sure that I was still hidden behind it. I took a few deep breaths before leaving the safety of the tree and looked into the clearing. What I saw had me frozen in amazement, fear and awe.

There in the middle of the clearing was something that I had never seen before. It was a giant, mechanical feline. Heck, it was larger than a Bengal tiger from what I have read! It was a purple and blue streamlined feline with glowing purple eyes. It looked damaged as it was in a small puddle of glowing blue liquid. It was truly a beautiful sight to see. The feline had smooth lines and sharp points that the mechanic in me was just fan girl-ing over the wonderful build that is this mysterious mechanical cat.

"Kami! This is amazing!" I had not realized that I spoke out loud until it jerked it's head towards me and gave a low growl.

I cursed under my breath as I now have its full, undivided attention and it did not look too happy to see me. I had a feeling that my arrows would not do much to this thing. I saw as it took a threatening step towards me. I dropped my bow and the arrow that was still notched and turned to run. I knew that it would not do me anything to fight this thing but to run and get away if I was able to. Unfortunately, it sprung up from the ground and pounced on me. I grunted as I hit the ground hard. I flipped over and covered my face with my arms out of reflex. I could feel the forearms of the beast on either side of me and the heat that it radiated on top of me.

"Please don't eat me! If you don't I might be able to help fix you up some," call me crazy but, for some reason I thought it would be a great idea to try to reason with the mechanical being.

The crazier thing was that it seemed to understand me! It stopped right in front of my arms and growled down at me some more. I took a chance and moved my arms so I can take a peek at the beast. It narrowed its eyes at me and gave me a look that clearly said 'explain before I eat/kill you'.

"I'm a mechanic and have tools back at my house. I might be able to help patch some stuff and get dents out, if you'll allow me to." I spoke in a shaky voice.

I wasn't sure why but I think it was intelligent and could understand me. At least, I hoped. In any case, it got off me and moved a claw out of the way for me to get up. I slowly backed away from the creature and stood up, making sure to not make any sudden moves, lest I want it to attack me again. I went to retrieve my fallen bow and arrow and slipped the arrow back into the quiver. I could feel it watching my every move and made me nervous for what it will do.

Once I collected everything, I turned back to it, "Alright. I need to grab my tools to try to fix you up."

I watched it for a minute more before turning and heading the way that I had come. I was excited that I get to work with this amazing creature but also slightly annoyed that I didn't get to catch any food. It looks like I will have to head back out later on to try to get food for the week. I suppose that many of you are wondering why I hunt for my food. Well that would because I don't like living in the cities, actually, I hate it. So instead, I moved out into the country side of Japan and decided to making my own living. My parents could care less if I had left or not since they were too busy fawning over my baby sister.

As I walked I could glance at the mechanical feline out of the corner of my eye as it limped next to me. I know that I had said that I could help it but now I was really wondering if I could. I had never worked on something this complex. Not to mention I was used to working on nonliving machines. This was completely different. Already I could tell that it was way advanced, even for us Japanese. Not to mention that it was apparently sentient and from the way that it would hiss or growl when it moved wrong, it could feel pain as well. That made me all the more nervous about trying to patch it up. I did not want to hurt it more than need be and I did not know how to cause it the least amount of pain while having to weld the damaged areas.

I took another right, just past an old tree and just up ahead was a house that I had built there. Off to the side of it was a large shed looking building. On the other side was a much smaller area where I would store all of the animals that I caught before taking to the nearby village and selling them. I went by there first and quickly dropped off the hares before leading the damaged feline over to the larger shed.

I pulled the key from my pocket and flicked the switch that allowed the garage door to open. I motioned for the feline to go on inside. It gave me a look as it limped in front of me into the building. I followed it and closed the door behind me. I flipped on the lights so I could see where everything was at. It was tidy and would work well for me to get to work on the repairs.

The building had the main room with a small bathroom divided by a door. In one corner of the room was a small, single sized bed that I would use when I would be working late on a project. I knew that I could just go back to the main house but I figured that there was not much of a point in going back if I was only going to come here first thing in the morning anyway. The rest of the room was lined with shelves and tools for my various hobbies. I moved around the over sized cat and went to place my hunting gear on the far left wall. I turned from my place and stated rummaging through all of the cabinets and draws, searching for the tools and items that I was bound to need to get started on repairing the damaged feline.

_I really hope that I am able to fix this thing, it might be the last thing that I ever do. _

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**  
><strong>Eh, not super great but I wanted to get this chapter up and be able to to read. I will update the picture for the story and chapter later on. Until then, I hope you like the story. <strong>


	2. Author's Note and Poll

**Ello everybody, **

**I would like to say that this is not an update up, but I do have a poll up on my profile that I would like you all to take a look at. The results of the poll will tell me which story to update first. So if there is one that you like to see be updated first than go and vote for it! The story with the most votes will be updated first then followed by the one with the second most votes, etc. **

**I know that many of you are probably really mad at me for not updating any of my stories but I got busy with life outside of fan fiction and I am sorry. There has been and still is a lot of issues going on at home and I can't seem to be in a very big writing mood. I feel bad for not writing anything and would like to try to get one story completed for now. However, this does not mean that I will keep updating on a regular basis. The updates will be speratic and only when I am able to update. I will let you all know when I won't be able to update for a while if possible. **

**Again, sorry for all of the inconvenience and I look forward to seeing the results of the poll. **

**Thanks, **

**NixiePixieStix**


	3. Chapter 2: Musings of the Past

**Chapter 2: Musings of the Past**

A large, purple four-winged drone known as Laserbeak circled around the crash site of where the distress signal had come from. She had noticed that the distress signal was one that she had recognized and now she remembered who it was from. Now that she was closer, she was able to pick up the all too familiar signature and immediately heads back to the Nemesis.

Thankfully, it was a quick flight back to the Decepticon war ship on that darkening night. Laserbeak flew in through one of the open hatches that some drones were flying into. The drones ducked and moved out of the way as the smaller spybot zoomed in past them heading to the command room where she would find her host.

As she moved down the halls of the ship she came to the door of the command room and did not slow down as the doors opened automatically for her, more than likely at the command of Soundwave. She zipped into the command room and straight to her master. She did however, take notice that the War Lord was nowhere to be seen and assumed that he was in another part of the ship or away on a personal mission.

Soundwave turned from the computer screen that he was typing away at to watch Laserbeak as she hovered in front him. She hummed and trilled her message back to her master about what she had found. Unseen to everyone except for Laserbeak, Soundwave stiffened and tensed as she told him who the signal was from. Of course, the only way that Laserbeak could tell that Soundwave's disposition had changed at all was because she had been with him for so long. The only other one that could understand that as well as she could was Soundwave's other cassettes and his Bond Mate.

After Laserbeak fulfilled her mission, she went back to her spot on Soundwave's chest plates above his spark chamber. Soundwave silently made his way out of the Command Room and into the halls of the Nemesis to find Lord Megatron. While he walked, Soundwave reached out through his bond to find where the tyrant was at.

Soundwave turned a corner and began to head down a different direction that lead deeper into the ship where he could find the officers' quarters. He could feel slight annoyance and curiosity coming from the other end of the bond as it seemed that he had woken the war lord from his recharge.

The war lord knew that it must be something big as the Communications Officer knew not to disturb him while he was in recharge. Megatron stood from his birth and waited for the spy to arrive to their shared quarters. A few minutes later the Communications Officer came through the door to stand just inside of the room.

"Soundwave, what has caused you to wake me from recharge? This better be important." Megatron stared at the ever silent mech.

Soundwave relayed the distress signal to Megatron and then had Laserbeak project what she had saw back at the crash site. Megatron contemplated for just the briefest of moments before looking at the slim mech in front of him. "Go and investigate but don't expect to get much out of this."

Soundwave gave a silent nod before he turned and started to leave the room. He walked down the hallways and made his way up to the flight deck where there were a few more drones were moving about. As soon as they had seen that the ever silent spy was there, they would scurry off or pretend that they were doing something useful.

Laserbeak detached herself from Soundwave's frame and shot off in the direction of the crash site, leading Soundwave to where it was. Soundwave launched himself from the platform and in mid spin, transformed into his alt. mode and flew after his small drone.

Meanwhile, no longer able to recharge, Megatron made his way back to the control room where the drones were dutifully doing their jobs. He lumbered to the large screen that showed various things going on at once. Some were energon mines where he had sent the ever annoying Starscream to watch. That was unimportant however as Megatron simply stared at the screen, not really looking at anything.

Indeed, for once the tyrant was actually thinking about something other than the war and how much he would love to destroy Prime once and for all. No, instead he thought of what Soundwave might or might not find at the crash site.

It was well known to both the Autobots and Decepticons that Soundwave once had many cassettes or mini drones that he was connected to and controlled. During the war however, Soundwave had lost most of them, leaving only the lone, flying drone, Laserbeak left. At first Megatron did not approve of the Communications Officer to have such trifle things as he thought that they would only hinder the silent mech. Oh how wrong he was to assume such things.

It was not until during a particularly trying and prolonged battle that the war lord actually saw just what kind of connection there was between Soundwave and his cassettes. Soundwave had unleashed his cassettes and fought alongside them as the Decepticons took over Kaon. Megatron remembered that day very well, the memory forever engraved into his processor.

He had just arrived to the battlefield to see his third in command fighting some Autobots with his mini-cons, Frenzy and Rumble. He had decided to stay back and watch to see how the ex-gladiator would handle himself. All seemed to be going in the favor of the Decepticons when Chromia and her sparkmate, Ironhide had joined the battle.

While Soundwave had his back turned, the femme took her chance and engaged in battle with the two mini-cons while Ironhide went after their master. While Soundwave was able to hold off the Autobots' Weapon Specialist, the two mini-cons were not as lucky. Before much time went by, the agile femme caught Rumble and slammed him down into the ground below him. He did not have enough time to get back up before Chromia fired a single shot and blew his head off. The body of Rumble twitched for a single moment before going still and turning gun metal grey.

Soundwave obviously knew what happened as Megatron was able to see him visibly tense before grabbing Ironhide and throwing him a distance away. With the mech temporarily out of the way, Soundwave began to fight his way through the other Autobots to reach Chromia and Frenzy, who the femme had engaged battle with. But it was not to be. Chromia had grabbed Frenzy and sliced through the cables in his neck. The small mech gave a pained squeal before going limp in the femme's hold. She tossed him aside and began to turn when she froze as she could feel the killer intent rolling off of the silent Decepticon that stalked towards her.

Many of those that were on the battlefield noticed as well and backed away from the dangerous mech. His extra appendages whipped about him, destroying the rocks and ground near him. The full face visor that covered his face gleamed in the ever dimming light of Cybertron. It was not long before Soundwave lunged at the terrified femme and began to lash out at her. She became defensive as she realized that she had picked the wrong mech to fight against.

She, like the rest of the Autobots, knew that Soundwave was not a mech to trifle with. They knew the rumors of the silent mech going at it with Megatron in the gladiatorial pits and come out alive in the end. That was something that no other was able to achieve. Now, Chromia experienced first-hand that Soundwave had earned that right as he continued to pound her into the ground.

She was on the ground with Soundwave's ped on her chest plates, pressing down hard enough to keep her in place. With one of his extra appendages, he reached out and began to pull on one of her arms until it tore free from the socket.

The femme let out a scream as the pain shot through her pain receptors and shocked her system. Soundwave wasn't finished however as he threw the useless arm away from him and retracted his appendage and instead plunged his servo into her spark chamber and ripped her spark from her chest plates. She stared in horror at the dimming blue orb that was crushed in the servo of Soundwave before collapsing on the ground, offlined.

Unknown to Soundwave, that during his fit of rage from the loss of his mini-cons, Ironhide and seen what he had done to the Autobot femme and began to charge at the silent mech. Once he was close enough to take aim, Ironhide fired off a shot. It was not a perfect hit but enough to damage Soundwave's left side to bring him to his knees.

That was the moment that Megatron had decided that it was time for him to intervene. Seeing how Soundwave had acted after the loss of his mini-cons, Megatron realized that it was not such a bad idea for the third in command to have such things with him. In fact, he saw that it only made Soundwave more aggressive on the battlefield, much like how he once was in the gladiatorial pits.

Megatron took no time in gunning down Ironhide with his plasma cannon and reach his downed subordinate. Optimus Prime, meanwhile, had ordered his men to fall back and retreat.

Soundwave stared up at Megatron, thinking that he had become useless to the war lord and so thought that he had come to end him, himself. That was not the case when Megatron pulled Soundwave up and supported him as they made their way back to Kaon.

That was also the day that Megatron decided that Soundwave would have made the perfect sparkmate and the one that could provide him with an heir later on to take over the Decepticon Army.

"Lord Megatron, sir," a scared drone broke him from his musings from the past.

He growled in annoyance and turned on the drone that stood a respectful distance from him, "What is it, Drone? This better be good." He narrowed his eyes to make a point.

"Communications Officer Soundwave as arrived back to the ship and requests your presence up on the landing deck, he has brought some… unexpected things back as well, Sir." The Vehicon relayed and waited anxiously to be out of his Lord's presence.

Megatron said nothing as he stalked out of the room and towards his destination. He wondered what it could be to cause Soundwave to ask for him up on the flight deck. His curiosity must have leaked through the bond as Soundwave silently communicated that he had something important to show him.

Megatron narrowed his eyes as he lumbered up to the flight deck. Could Soundwave have really found one of his cassettes after so long?

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**AND, that's a wrap! I'll be ending the chapter there before it gets too good to stop. **

**Well, now we know what happened to some of the characters from the other cartoons/movies. I thought that having Chromia kill off Rumble and Frenzy would explain why they were not in the Prime series. The same thing goes for Chromia and Ironhide as well. I might have more cameos with some of the other characters that were never in the Prime verse. **

**Also, sorry if the fight scenes are crappy, I'm not really good at that kind of thing. It's a work in progress. **

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it!**

**See you guys in the next chapter! **

**~Nixie **


	4. Chapter 3: Is This Kidnapping?

**Chapter 3: Is This Kidnapping? **

It had been only a few minutes since I had finished patching up my unusual guest. The metal, over grown cat was currently curled up next to the bed in my work shed. I could not help but gaze at it lazily as it slept from my position on my bed. After the patch work was complete, I had decided to stay in the work shed for the night to keep an eye on the cat. There was no way that he - as I had finally asked if it was male or female - would not fit through any opening to my small house. So instead, I had decided to stay in the much larger work shed. It was not that big of a deal since I had a bed and working bathroom connected as well as a small fridge with some water and food in it.

Once everything was complete, the metal feline had moved to a more comfortable spot for him and fallen asleep, or recharge... I think. As he was sleeping peacefully, I went about putting all of my equipment back into their original spots on the shelves and in the cabinets. Fifteen minutes later, I plopped down onto my bed and just stared at the giant, mechanical feline curled up next to my bed.

I just laid there for a moment, just taking it all in. What I had first thought was going to be another normal day of hunting up in the forest turned out to be so much better. So many questions swirled around in my head that it started to make me slightly dizzy just thinking about it.

I tried answering some of my own questions but I could never fully answer them.

Where did it come from? That was a hard one, as it was obviously not man made. It was way too advanced for even us Japanese to create. We could not create AI's that could feel pain like that or something that complex either. So then where did it come from?

Another question was: What was it?

That was a question that stumped me the most. I knew it was some kind of intelligent being as he was able to understand me when I spoke to him. He was also able to feel pain, so there for it lead me to believe that he was indeed alive. I had noticed that when I was working on him, the metal and wires that he was made of was warm. Not a scorching hot that you get from a heated metal or from your own body heat being absorbed, but a warmth that he held all his own.

I stopped thinking about it for now as I knew that it would do me little good. Instead, I tried relaxing some and found myself starting to go limp as sleep was starting to overtake me. I was not able to doze for long before the mechanical cat jerked awake and snapped his head in a direction, seeming to listen to something.

Without a moment to lose, the feline jumps to his feet and looks back to me, as if saying for me to get on. I do not even think about it as I climb onto his back and he rushes for the opened garage like door. I duck my head down to keep from smacking face first into the metal door. I could feel the warm, sharp metal begin to dig into the palm of my hands as I held firmly onto a bit of metal between his should blades.

I could only wonder where it was that he was taking me. I did not have to wait long however as he made his way back to the crash site where I had found him. Above me I heard some kind of squeaky hum, confused I looked up between the trees to try to get a glimpse of what it could be.

Before I knew it, a four-winged drone grew some sort of tentacles aimed for me. If I was not so worried what the flying thing was going to do, I would have noticed that its tentacles looked similar to my feline friend's tail and wondered if they were connected somehow. However, I was too busy being lifted up into the air and then dropped a ways from where the feline was at.

I rolled as I landed on the harsh ground and began to get up to see what was going on. Kami must have had other plans as the ground shook horribly, making my teeth rattle in my skull and causing me to fall back over onto the ground.

_Well, hello there Ground. Have you met my face yet? No? Well let me introduce you two then. Face, meet Ground. Ground, meet Face. _

After my face met the ground, I groaned as I pushed my face up and out of the ground to see what had caused the earth quake. My breath hitched as my eyes made contact with purple and blue metal feet like things. Cursing to myself, I slowly trailed my eyes up to see that the feet were connected to a very _GIANT _mechanical humanoid that resembled some kind of aircraft from the shape of its arms. Now, I was not going to even try to figure out which gender it was supposed to be as its waist was very small but did not really peg me as being female.

It looks to be glaring down at me with a full face visor. I gave a small squeak and began to back up. It did not like that one bit as it brought its foot up above me. All color left my face as my blood ran cold. It was going to squish me! I stood frozen in place as I knew that there would be no way that I could get out of the way before the giant foot came down to squish me. I yelped and squeeze my eyes shut and threw my arms over my head in a pathetic attempt to protect myself.

_I'm going to die! _

I waited several seconds for my life to end, but it never did. I peeked through one eye and saw that the mechanical feline was standing in front of me with his body curled around me. The feline's master - as I assumed that was what it was - stopped before it could squish either of us. It tilted its head and glared -if a being wearing a full face visor could glare- down at me but placed its foot back down on the ground nonetheless.

I took a shaky breath to try to calm my nerves. Getting all worked up and in a panic would not help me at all. My feline companion crouched down and glanced in a 'get on' sort of way before turning back to his owner and started to communicate with it in a series of clicks and chirps. While he was communicating to his owner, I carefully climbed back onto his back and stayed low in case the four-winged bird tried to knock me off again. As it was, the bird thing circled around me a few times before settling on hovering near my head on the left side.

I was too busy in watching the four-winged bird to notice that the feline that I was currently sitting on and finished with his odd language. I was not aware of anything until I heard a swirling sound and a green glow caught my attention. I whipped my head in the direction of the glow and saw a green, swirling portal of some kind. It was large enough to allow the mechanical humanoid through and still have head room!

I looked to the giant before me and then back to the glowing portal then back again. The feline's owner -I refuse to it a robot- glanced down at us before making its way to the portal, where it stopped just outside of it. I gripped the warm metal in my hands more as my feline companion started walking up to the portal.

I could feel my heart quicken and thump against my chest as I grew more and more nervous. What was going to happen to me once I go through that portal? Where was I going and what exactly was on the other side? I had many questions going through my mind yet again that day. This time, however, I did not think about the biggest question of all: Why was I not trying to run away? Of course, that only brought on even more questions, mainly wondering if I was going insane or not.

I glanced back one last time through the trees where I knew my house was. I was wondering briefly if I was ever going to see that small house and work shed ever again before pushing that to the back of my mind. I looked forward and sat straighter on the back of the feline. I set my shoulders and looked ahead. I steeled myself for whatever was beyond the swirling green portal.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Well, I think that I will end the chapter there.**

**My OC has finally met Soundwave! She's doesn't know that yet though. In the next chapter she will be meeting the war tyrant himself and we will finally get to know her name! **


	5. Chapter 4: My New Master

**Chapter 4: My New Master**

It had taken the human girl a few minutes to get over the feeling of being sick. Going through the portal had caused her to feel like her bones were rattling around and her mind became fuzzy for a while. Thankfully, it had subsided soon afterwards.

If she had said that she did not feel a bit intimidated, she would have been lying. She looked all around her from the back of her feline companion. She was up high as she could see clear sky all around her. She figured that she was on some sort of aircraft, a very large one at that. She unintentionally gripped the warm metal in her hand tighter in fear of being so high up in the air.

Large metal doors slid open and out walked a figure that caused a chill to run down her spine. Lumbering out of the hall, which was behind the doors, was a _very _intimidating being. He was far larger than the one that had brought her from her home. It was diffidently male from how much bulk it had in the shoulders and chest. It gave off the air of authority and someone that was to be respected and feared. She had a good feeling that she should do everything in her power to not piss him off.

She hoped that he had not seen her yet as she and the two animal-like creatures were behind the legs of the other humanoid. That was not the case however, as she soon found out. She tried to sink as low as she could on the back of the great cat, wishing that she could disappear from the intimidating figure above her.

"Soundwave, I see that you have returned," the imposing silver being spoke with an air of authority. "And I see that you have found Ravage, but, what is this vermin doing with you?"

The young Japanese shrunk away when he took a step towards her and Ravage. Ravage did not seem to like that either as he gave a warning growl to the war tyrant. Soundwave at the same time held his arm out to block the larger mech from getting too close. Megatron did not like this in the slightest and narrowed his eyes at his sparkmate.

"What is the meaning of this, Soundwave?" Megatron growled out, quickly losing his patience with the silent mech.

Soundwave directed his gaze at his superior and silently communicated through their bond what the human femme was the one that had patched up Ravage and kept him from offlining after he had crashed. This seemed to intrigue Megatron as he looked back down at the small human that was trying to hide from him. He thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that he could use her. After all, in all of the numbers of his ranks, he did not currently have a medic with them. Yes, she would be a good addition to his forces. He was able to see how well her welding was from where he stood. Ravage did not look the least bit damaged.

"You, human. What is your name?" Megatron asked in a commanding voice. He had asked the fleshbag a question, and was expecting an answer.

It took the girl a few seconds to figure that he was speaking to her. She looked up and again squared her shoulders to at least try to look more confident that what she was really feeling. "I do not have a name that would mean anything to you, or anyone else, Sir."

Megatron raised a metal eyebrow at her answer. That was something that he was not expecting in the least. "And, why is that? Do humans not name their sparklings?"

The girl cocked her head to the side, not sure what a 'sparkling' was but assumed that it was like a child.

"My name means nothing as my family never wanted me for they had my younger sister. So, I have no use of my name and you may call me whatever you choose." The girl felt very proud that she was able to speak without her voice wavering in the slightest.

As the small creature spoke to him with an unwavering voice, Megatron noticed the bitterness in her voice when she mentioned her 'family'. If she did not wish to give her name, then he would have to give her something himself; though it would not come easily, as she would need to earn a name from him.

"You are nothing more than Human until I feel that you are worthy enough to have a name. You will under the watch of Soundwave. He will show you what you are to do while you are aboard the _Nemesis. _Should I find you capable enough, I will give you the Decepticon insignia to show that you are indeed loyal to the Decepticon cause. You will refer to me as Lord Megatron at all times, do you understand me, Human?"

The Japanese girl frowned at being called nothing more than a human, but she had told him that what he called her was whatever he had decided. She was not going to argue with the giant of a being. With a sigh, she nodded, "Yes, Lord Megatron, I understand."

"Good," he turned his gaze to Soundwave. "See to it that she understands what goes on around here," without another word he walked through the sliding doors and disappeared around a corner.


	6. Chapter 5: Getting Settled In

**Chapter 5:****Getting Settled In**

After Lord Megatron had left the platform I released a breath that I had not realized I was holding. I looked up to Soundwave to see what he would have me do. He glanced down to me before turning and heading towards the doors that Megatron had gone through. Ravage and the bird looking one followed closely behind him. We walked down the purple tinted grey, metal corridors as Soundwave led us to our destination.

I looked around all the halls and turns but knew that I would be lost for a very long time. All the halls and corridors all looked the same to me and I wondered how anybody could navigate them without getting lost. But, then, I supposed that everybody that was aboard this flying ship would have been here for a long time already.

A few mechanical beings turned a corner up ahead and was heading in our direction. All three of them looked the same as they were the same size and shape. They even were the same shade of purple and all had a red visor type thing where their eyes would be. The only difference between them was that the one in the middle had wings on its back.

As we continued down the way, the group of look-a-likes moved to one side and backed up against the wall. They bowed their heads and gave a hasty salute.

"Communications Officer, Soundwave," the one with the wings spoke up, addressing Soundwave. Soundwave gave an acknowledging nod before continuing down the hall. I watched as the group quickly made their exit once Soundwave had moved past them.

I blinked at the ranking and tilted my head again in confusion. How could Soundwave be a communications officer if I have never heard him speak? Come to think of it, can he even speak? I shook that thought out of my head quickly as the thought was stupid, even to me. If Soundwave was able to rank as high as a Communications Officer, than I knew that he had earned it. Megatron did not seem like one to just give positions away so freely.

A few minutes later, we came to a hallway that had three doors. One was at the end of the hall while the other two were on the two walls parallel from each other. Soundwave led us to the door on the left hand side and the door automatically opened to allow us inside. I was curious about what the other two doors had behind them but thought best to not go snooping just yet.

The inside of the room appeared to be a bedroom of some sort. The first thing that I saw was a desk with several computer monitors that took up most of the room. Pushed to the back corner of the room was something that resembled a bed. Against the wall, left of the bed was a bed that could be for Ravage and a perch where the bird creature could stay as well. There was another door to the right of the bed that I assumed led to a private washroom.

_Do mechanical humanoids even need to bathe?_ I thought as it made me curious. Do they need to be buffed out and oiled like a machine does or are they more human in the sense of needing personal hygiene? I'm getting off track though.

Anyway, looking around one more time, I came to the conclusion that I was in Soundwave's personal quarters. Surely they would put me somewhere else that was a little more… bleak? Somewhere where I could not go snooping around so easily?

I did not notice until I watched the bird thing land on its perch that I had slid off the back of Ravage and walked a few feet forward to get a better look around the room. I turned to Ravage and Soundwave, hoping that I did not upset them for leaving my spot. I may like to get under people's skin at times but I do not want to get squished. I already almost experienced that once and I do not want to again anytime soon, or ever. Thankfully, neither looked mad at all about it.

I watched them, not speaking as I waited to see what they would do. I was not sure if Soundwave would or could speak and I doubted that a bird or cat could either. Soundwave glanced at me then turned and walked over to his many computer monitors and started fiddling with something that I could not see.

While I was distracted with watching the slim, dark purple being I was caught off guard when I felt being picked up by the scruff of my shirt. I gave a yelp as I was lifted into the air and felt my feet leave the ground. Automatically, my legs tucked up close to my chest with my arms reaching up to grab whatever it was that picked me up. I screamed in fright as we soared through the air and I was dropped onto the metal bed with a thud.

"Ow…," I groaned out as I rubbed my now sore rear end.

I looked up at the sound of laughter. Wait... what? I narrowed my eyes up at Ravage who was shaking with laughter. The laugh was strange as it sounded like a cross between a purr and something else that I was not quite sure what it was.

"You could have at least given me a warning, ya know," I pouted up at the giant cat. The only thing that it did, however, was get him to laugh at me even more. "Great, now I have a giant, mechanical cat laughing at me," I mumbled to myself.

A shadow loomed over me, causing me to look up at the screen where Soundwave's face may or may not be. He handed me a large tablet looking thing with weird symbols and runes that I had never seen before. I look to Soundwave, to Ravage, to the tablet and then back to Soundwave with confusion clearly on my face.

"Sorry, I may be able to patch up Ravage but, I don't understand what is on the tablet," I finally spoke after a few awkward moments of Soundwave staring at me with an expecting look.

I gave a small scream as a smaller appendage sprouted from Soundwave's side and pulled the tablet from my hands. He brought it up close to his head and typed something into it before bringing it back down to me. I hesitantly took the tablet from the appendage, finding it to be more than a little bit freaky but at the same time kind of cool.

Looking back down at the tablet I saw that it had changed. In place of where the runes and odd symbols were, there was letters and words of the English language. Now, while I could speak the basics and understand most of it, I did not like reading it. The language had so many rules and terms but most words did not follow the rules of the language. So then, what point was there for having the rules if most of the words broke it?

"See to it that she understands what goes on around here," I looked up at the sound of Megatron's voice to see that it came from Soundwave.

I guess that answers my question on how he can communicate with others. It did not, however, explain how he was able to communicate to Megatron without using the recording. Was there another way for him to speak with others?

Soundwave pointed to the tablet in my hands then to me and back to Ravage. It took me a second or two to figure out that he wanted me to look over the tablet and to stay with Ravage. I nodded back to the purple being before going over to Ravage. Ravage lowered himself down so I could climb onto his back. I climbed on after making sure that the tablet was tucked close to my chest. Once Ravage felt that I was ready, he jumped back down to land next to his bed.

I climbed down from Ravage's back to let him comfortable in his bed. Once he was finished, I walked over and sat down with my back leaning against his side. He rested his large head on his paws and his tail came to curl around my waist. After I got comfortable I brought the tablet up to get a good look at what was on it.

There were different links for various subjects. I tapped one that said 'Officers of the Decepticons' to start off with. I figured that it was a good enough place to start as any. As I got to work on reading about the first one on the list I did not noticed Soundwave turn his view from me to the monitors that were behind him.

I could only wonder what life will be like living with these beings. If only I knew back then just how much my life would change forever.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Hey guys! ****  
><strong>  
><strong>Sorry for the late update up it is finally up. With Thanksgiving this past week it had been busy here at home. I hope that you all have had a wonderful Thanksgiving for those of you that celebrate it. <strong>


	7. Author's Note Explaing Stuff

Hi everybody,

I would like to apologize first about this _not _being an update. I'm working on the next chapter right now.

What I really want to talk about is that is seems my story has some misunderstandings in it. That is totally my fault for not making it clear. A lot of you have thought that this story is a Miko centric story and I hate to say but, that is not the case. I had originally put Miko into the characters because she was one of the main cannon characters that would be involved in the story. She however, is _not _the main character. I am really sorry that I did not make that clear in the summary or in any of my chapters. Again, that is completely my fault for you guys thinking that. I have since changed Miko to OC as this is an OC centric story just like all of my other stories.

If you wish to continue reading the story then thank you. If not, then I understand that as well.

Sorry once again,

~Nixie


	8. Chapter 6: It's a New Chapter! Yay!

**Chapter 6:** **It's a New Chapter! Yay!**

I lost track of how long it had been since I started reading the tablet. I now know that the Decepticons are one of the two factions of a race from the planet Cybertron called Cybertronians. The Decepticons are composed of officers and drones. I haven't read much yet on stuff about what happened back on Cybertron but I do know the rankings of the Officers and who they are. That is the most important thing for me at the moment.

At the top, leading the Decepticon Army was, of course, Megatron. There was plenty of stuff about him and to be honest, I was impressed with everything that he has done and continues to do. He is a mech -I found that is the term used for male looking Cybertronians- from a very humble beginning. Apparently, he was originally a gladiator in the gladiatorial arena; reminding me of the ones that Greece used in the past. Megatron, or Megatronous at the time, had seen the corruption in the caste system that Cybertron had and wanted to change it. He stopped being a gladiator and switched to being a politician. Megatron thought that if he could become the next leader of Cybertron, he would be able to end the unjust caste system. Well, that did not work out so well as instead he caused a war and laid waste to the entirety of Cybertron.

Over all, I have figured that it is just best to not piss off the giant war lord. Yea, that would be best.

I turn the tablet off and set it down on Ravage's bed next to me. I yawn and lazily stretch out my back. After the wonderful sound of bones popping I slump back against Ravage who had not moved since we got here. I just sat there for a moment or two, wondering what I can do besides read the tablet.

I looked around the room and found that Soundwave had left sometime while I was reading. That left Ravage and Laserbeak in the room with me. I looked around the room and did not see anything that I could really use to entertain myself. Soundwave's monitors are way too high up for me to try to climb up to. Not to mention that Ravage and Laserbeak would probably kill me before I could get up there. The door leading out into the hall was also too large for me to try to open on my own. Plus, it looked like it required some kind of pass code to get in and out.

I give a sigh as I was bored and could not take reading anymore. My eyes are starting to hurt and I want to take a break anyway. The only problem with that is the fact that it left me with nothing to do. I slump further down against Ravage and stare at my lap. I could feel him lift his head and glance at me before going back to snoozing with his eyes closed.

I am not sure how long I stayed like that, just staring at my lap in boredom. The silence was broken when a loud rumble came from my mid section. I look down at my tummy as it made its presence known again. I groan as I remember that I had not eaten since before I went up into the mountains. I really needed to eat but I doubt that a ship full of Cybertronians would have food for me.

"Ravage, I don't suppose that you or Laserbeak know where I can get food?" I ask my wonderful pillow.

I fall backwards with a thump as Ravage stands up from his spot unexpectedly. I look up and stares down at me with a face that clearly said 'you're a klutz and it's funny'. I glare at him half heartedly as I stand up and wipe off imaginary dust.

Ravage pushes me towards the door by his snout. I give a huff as he laughs at me some more. I watch him curiously, wondering what he is doing. His tail is jacked into a port in the wall that I did not see beforehand. A few seconds later and the door opens up.

"You mean, you could have done that this whole time?!" I stare in disbelief at Ravage. If he could do this before, why did he wait until now to do anything?

I walk beside him as he leads the way out of the room and down the hall. Learbeak flew not too far behind us, probably making sure that I would not try to escape. Not that there was anywhere I could go anyway. I'm in a gigantic, flying ship thousands of feet in the air. Not to mention, there are giant, metallic aliens that could squishy/blow me up without even trying. Yeah, I am really going to try to run away… Not! I don't feeling like dying just yet.

"Well, well, what do we have here," a raspy voice spoke somewhere ahead of us. "If it isn't Soundwave's little pets and a bug that needs squishing."

I stopped walking to find the voice. Ravage growls up at the mech that was standing in front of one of the doors. Wait.. is that a mech or a femme? It sounds like a mech but with heels like those, I am not too sure. I took a step back as I remembered this member from the profiles that I had read earlier. The slim, grey build, and the jet wings sprouting from the back. The lean face and sharp talons for servos. That meant that it could only be one mech; Second in Command Starscream.

As Starscream took a threatening step towards us, Ravage took one as well with a warning growl. Either Soundwave had told Ravage to protect me or Ravage was doing it on his own. That did not matter right now though. What does matter right now is making sure there is not going to be a big fight here in the hall because of me. That would not get Megatron to like me anymore than he already does and he would probably kill me himself. Well, if I don't die from getting caught in the crossfire of the fight.

I take a deep breath and step around Ravage. As I do, I pat his head to know that I was going to be okay. I at least hope that I would be. I look up at the imposing figure of Starscream as he stares me down with a smug look on his face. He obviously thought that I was willing to face my death. Yeah, right.

"You are right, Commander Starscream. I am a bug compared to you, Lord Megatron, and everyone else on this ship." I decided that it would be best to go along with his idea, for now.

"How do you know of my name, _bug_?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Soundwave gave me files to read on all of the members of the Decepticon army that was worth reading about. So of course, it would have the files of the very successful and esteemed Starscream," yep, just go on fuelling his ego. I am sure that nothing could go wrong with that.

"Many know who I am, but I don't know you. Not that you are really worth my time, but pray tell: What are you doing here?" Starscream became curious. So maybe I won't die by this heel wearing mech? That would be awesome since dying by a mech wearing heels would be so embarrasing.

"Me? I'm just a _human_ that has no name. I was able to earn a spot here by being able to repair Ravage from his little fall to Earth." I replied honestly. "It doesn't matter what you decide to call me. Lord Megatron just calls me Human."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Hey guys!**

**I just want to apologize (again) for the incredibly long wait for this chapter. This chapter took a lot longer to write than others that I have done. It was so hard coming up with something to write before the start of the TV series. The next chapter will have Megatron leaving and the **_**Nemesis **_**going to Nevada. **

**I was debating with myself if I should write another AN or a chapter instead. Obviously, I went with a chapter. **

**Happy late holidays and New Year! I hope everybody is starting off with a far better year than I am. **

**I had been busy before winter break started for my younger sisters. Then my older sister flew in from Washington state for three weeks. So I did not get to do any writing for this story. She did have me work on a webcomic that I'm doing with her, so there was that. Afterwards, there was more work to do. **

**This past Thursday (Jan. 8, '15) my dad got sent to the hospital after visiting the local VA. His blood pressure was really high which caused an enlarged heart and fluid to build up in his chest. He should be able to come home either Monday or Tuesday (right now it's Saturday). So, yeah. I won't get into too much details about that since I don't really understand what is going on. Well, other than that they were able to treat it in time. He is doing great now but has a crap load of medications that he has to take from now on. **

**Wow, I just realized that that is a really long AN at the end of this chapter. I promise that I will **_**try **_**not to leave such big AN's in the following chapters. Sorry, about that. **


	9. Chapter 7: Starscream's in Charge?

**Chapter 7: Starscream's In Charge? We're Doomed...**

"Well, I think the name 'Bug' will do you just fine for now," Starscream spoke once again with a smug look on his face.

'Bug'? That is the best that he can do? I thought he could have come up with something more creative than that. But, I guess it is better than being called Human.

"Thank you, Commander Starscream for a name that sounds much better than simply 'Human'," I gave a bow to the tall mech.

Just as he was getting ready to say something else he pauses as if he was listening to something. It sort of reminded me of when Soundwave and Megatron had their silent conversation.

I watch as he narrows his eyes, "Right away, Lord Megatron." He growls to himself, clearly not happy had that he has to report to Lord Megatron for something. I get the feeling that Starscream does not like Megatron all that much.

I continue to watch Starscream as he begins to mutter to himself as he turns down the hall and begins to head off towards the bridge. Before he turns the corner he stops and spins around to face me. I raise an eyebrow, wondering what he wants.

"I will be watching you, Bug. Should I see you doing anything that would go against the Decepticon cause and our Lord, I will see to it that you don't make it off of this ship alive." Starscream warns me. If looks could kill, I would be up in flames right about now.

"Of course, Commander Starscream," I bow cooly to the mechanical titan.

I stayed in my position until he had turned back towards the way he was heading and left. I stand back upright and glare down the hall. I could tell that already I was not going to get along with the seeker. I just wondered if I really had to follow his orders. I could deal with following orders from Soundwave and Megatron but, I know for a fact I would not follow orders from Starscream. I get from the silver mech that he was a weasel and the awesome character from that ninja anime that I used to watch.

Wait… ninja anime? I think I'm getting off topic now. Moving on.

I get bumped in the side by Ravage's snout. I look at him with a smile, "Don't worry, Ravage. I will be fine. I just need to make sure to follow orders and not give Megs a reason to blast and or squish me." I pat his side, trying to comfort the giant cat. "Now, onward to Soundwave! I'm starving!" I exclaim, pointing down the hallway.

Ravage sighs and shakes his head before leading the way down the hallway again. The rest of the trip was uneventful as we didn't have anymore encounters with smug mechs that I wanted to punch in the face. Not that I would ever try to do that… Okay, so maybe I would if Starscream really bugged me.

Before long, we made it to the the bridge to find Soundwave. However we gained the attention of Megatron before we got to get to the silent mech to see about food.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us, Human," Lord Megatron leered down at me. At least sarcasm isn't lost on him. "I assume you have been taught the on goings of this ship."

"Of course, Lord Megatron. The files Soundwave gave me has helped tremendously," I replied automatically with a respectful bow.

Megatron waved me away as he turned back to the gathered officers in the group which was mainly Starscream and Soundwave. The rest were all drones that were stationed at their posts in front of screens, working hard. Wait… is that drone playing Pong? Oh Kami, he is! That's funny.

I walk beside Ravage and make our way over to Soundwave's station where he was dutifully working. Soundwave stops tapping away at his keyboard when he hears the three of us approach him. Laserbeak circles around him twice before taking her place on Soundwave's chest plate. Since there wasn't much space for Ravage and I, we stayed on the upper level of the platform next to Soundwave's feet. We stuck close to where he was at but far enough so we wouldn't get in the way.

I guess Soundwave had wanted to keep a better eye -er, optic- on me as he picked me up off of the floor with one of his feeler things and placed me on a key free portion of the computer he was working on. I just sat there, with nothing much to do at the moment since I didn't have my datapad -as that was what the tablet looking thing was called.

I was pulled out of my spacing to hear Lord Megatron speaking to all of us. "I am leaving in search of a way to destroy Optimus and his men once and for all!" he boomed. "Starscream, I leave the Nemesis to you. Don't disappoint me." Megatron threatened the grey Seeker with a snarl.

I stood up from where I was sitting in case Megatron decided to look this way. Just as I finished that thought, he turned to face our direction at the same time Soundwave turned to face his lord. There was that silent communication between them again which ended with a curt nod from the Communications Officer.

"As for you, Human," I jerked up to attention as the intimidating mech glared down at me. "You will answer to Soundwave only while I am away. I don't need two members of my army conspiring against me." He growled a silent warning between those words.

"Oh course, Lord Megatron. I am at your mercy." I spoke calm and clear. I was determined to show him that I was worth having around and could be a loyal member of his army.

"You would be wise to remember that," Megatron hissed once more before taking his leave.

Starscream and a smug look, clearly pleased that he was left in charge of the ship while Megatron was away for an undefined amount of time. As soon as he met his gaze with mine however, his smirk turned into a scowl. He was angry that I could not be bossed around by him and that only Soundwave could give me orders.

In a way, I'm fine with that. From the files that I had read so far, it was obvious that Starscream really couldn't be trusted by anybody. He was feared by the Autobots and known to be crueler in some ways more than Megatron himself. He was a great strategist in and out of the battlefield. He was smart too both in warfare and science which could be a deadly combination. On top of all of that, he was a Seeker; one of the few that were still around.

With all of this in mind, Starscream would be a foe to reckon with. What makes him untrustworthy towards the Decepticons would be his hunger for power. His was far greater in my opinion than Megatron's in the sense that Starscream would do anything to get what he wanted. That includes many attempts to snuff out Megatron's spark in order to take over being the ruler of the Decepticon Army.

All of this leads back to why Starscream is still Second in Command. Megatron keeps Starscream as SIC in order to keep an optic on him. This would also be why Megatron has ordered Soundwave to be the one I report to. Megatron doesn't trust me with Starscream as I could be a spy or working with Starscream in some way. The only way to fix that is to show both Soundwave and Megatron that I truly am here to help their cause.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with the next chapter and I am pleased to say that it didn't take nearly as long as the last one to be posted. Sadly it is a little shorter than what I normally type but hopefully the next one will be longer. :(**

**I can't believe that this story already has over 600 readers! That's awesome!**

**I'm so glad that you all are enjoying my story and thank you all for the patience that you have shown me with everything that has been going on. I can't thank you all enough for it.**


	10. Chapter 8: Wandering In New Zealand

**Chapter 8: Wandering In New Zealand **

Bug -as the young Japanese girl had decided to call herself until the Decepticons decided something new for her- was taking a break from the many data tablets that Soundwave had given her to look over. She was sitting curled up on the floor near Soundwave's peds -his feet- with earbuds jammed into her ears. She squinted in concentration as her fingers flew all over the place on the small screen of her smart phone. Bug bobbed her head to the beat as the techno music streaming into her ears. She was playing one of her favorite mobile games, Cytus.

For once it was just Bug and Soundwave as he had sent Laserbeak to do reconnaissance somewhere in North America. Ravage on the other hand was sent to watch Starscream while he was out at an energon mine. With both of her companions gone, Bug was to stay with Soundwave until one of them got back.

Neither one of them really minded though. It had been several weeks since Lord Megatron had gone out to space and left Starscream in charge. Since then, Starscream had tried a few times to get Bug to do as he said but she always put her foot down and refused. Soundwave watching from the hall cameras liked that the human girl had actually refused.

Soundwave would never admit it openly but he had begun to feel the toll of not have his Spark Mate with him for so long. He couldn't really feel the connection either with the vast space between the two. Soundwave liked it when Bug was there with him. She didn't bother him all that much while he worked unless it was to ask a question about the data that she was reading. Occasionally she would just think out loud as well.

Bug gave a sigh as her phone was getting to die. She would have to charge it once she got back to the room. She set her phone back into her pocket and stood up to stretch.

"Soundwave, can I go out to get some food? I need to stretch my legs and get some fresh air too." Bug looked up from her spot on the floor to the purple mech that was towering over her.

Soundwave had stopped in his work and thought for a moment. She had never left the ship without either Laserbeak and Ravage there with her. He himself couldn't neccessarily go with her. He would stick out far too much. He wasn't about to put her with some drones though. The Autobots would see them and attack first then ask questions. There were so many things that could go wrong with her being with the drones. He could let her go on her own but that would risk her running off and possibly telling the Autobots.

Soundwave thought for a while longer, weighing the pros and cons. He knew that she needed human nutrients which they didn't have on the ship and the fresh air would do her some good as well. She had been getting restless and annoying the drones and Starscream as well.

Bug watched as her companion thought about it for a while. She knew that he would be a little uneasy with letting her go since Laserbeak and Ravage are both busy at the moment.

"If you want, I can wait until my cell phone is fully charged. Then you can link up with it through the GPS. That way you will know where I'm at the whole time." Bug pulled her phone out and waved it as enfaces.

One of Soundwaves feelers took the phone her hand, making sure not to damage it or her and brought it back up to him. There was a zapping sound before the screen on the phone turned back on, battery fully charged. He gave it back to her before going back to typing away at his station.

Bug looked at her phone in wonder. She didn't know that Soundwave could do that. It wasn't mentioned in his file that he could generate electricity to pulse from his frame either. Then again, there really wasn't much in his file at all.

While she was looking at her phone, Bug failed to realize that the schematics for the ground bridge flashed by on Soundwave's screen. He set coordinates for the closest human city before opening the bridge behind her.

The sound and green glow from the ground bridge caused Bug to look up from her cell phone. She looked from the ground bridge to Soundwave and back again, not believing that it was there. Slowly, a smile spread out from her lips as she beamed up at Soundwave.

"Thank you so much, Soundwave! I'll be sure to keep you updated on what I'm doing and tell you when I'm ready to leave!" Bug practically glomped Soundwave's ped -his food- before dashing off through the ground bridge.

Soundwave stared at where the ground bridge had closed behind the small being. He briefly wondered if that's what it was like for human parental units all the time. He stopped that thought and pushed it to back of his processor. That subject did not really concern him, what did however was his work.

Bug stepped out of the ground bridge and blinked her eyes as they had to adjust to the lighting. The city that she was dropped off at was nowhere near Tokyo, let alone Japan.

In the distance she could see huge trees, competing with mountains to see who could reach the sky first. The air felt crisp and cool on her face. Bug wondered where she was at for a moment as she looked around the streets trying to find something that would help her.

She found a newspaper stand on the side of the street and walked over to it. Bug grabbed the closest newspaper and search the top of the front page for the city name. Bug had to do a double take and re-read the name. She was currently in Auckland, New Zealand.

She was - in her opinion - in one of the most beautiful countries in the world! The single country that held the filmings of so many wonderful movies like _The Hobbit _and _The Lord of the Rings Trilogy_!

Bug couldn't wait to do exploring! There were so many different places that she wanted to see. She knew that she couldn't see everything in one day but she wanted to as much as she could. First things first though, she needed to get food.

Most of the time it would have been an issue to be in a different country without the correct currency but, it was not problem for Bug. Soundwave discovered a few days after Bug had joined the Decepticons that she would need currency for whichever country he portaled her to. With the _Nemesis _constantly moving around the globe, it would be difficult for the young human to get a job and earn human money. Soundwave had come up with a plan to fix this.

Bug didn't completely understand what Soundwave had done but in a nutshell, he was able to automatically transfer the correct amount of foreign currency into her bank account every time she swipes her card. While But doesn't mind that this happens, she would still prefer that she earns her money, but she wasn't really complaining either.

Bug had spent most of the day just wandering around the large city, not going in any particular direction. She wasn't really sure where she was at the moment but didn't care either. If she needed help, she could call Soundwave for a groundbridge.

As Bug walked around the darkened streets of Auckland, sipping on her nearly empty milkshake, she found that the street was as empty as her shake. Blockades had been set up to block other streets from merging onto the main one. She looked back and forth trying to figure out what could be causing it.

She could hear sounds further up ahead of her. Being the ever so curious person that she was, Bug went to go see what it was. As she got closer the sound turned into the roaring sound of many powerful engines of cars along with the excited chatter of people.

She turned one corner and found what was causing it all. A grin broke out on her face as she saw at least a dozen beautiful racing cars all lined up. They were all waiting at the intersection with the lights flashing red. Bug took note that there was a person seated next to the light post with a computer hooked up to it.

_Ha! Soundwave is way better at hacking than just some street lights for street racing! _Bug thought smugly.

Bug tossed her empty milkshake cup into the nearest trash can and went to go get a better look at the beautiful cars lined up. While the cars may be badass for land vehicles, Bug has long since fallen in love with the models and speeds of aircrafts. Soundwave and Starscream had helped her with that.

O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hey guys!

I'm finally back the next chapter! I'm so sorry that it took forever to get this one up. I have been having so many things pop up that I just haven't been able to get it up. Not to mention that I had writer's block on this chapter for the longest of times.

I'm just going to let you know what I've been up and and what to expect later on this year.

I cured my hunger for playing TERA Online.

I finally finished my Driver's Course. That was way longer than six hours I tell ya! Now I just need to practice driving so I can get my license. :D

I had gone to SXSW Gaming Expo and had loads of fun there. I met a lot of new people that have a love for creepy stuff and drawing like I do. Let me tell you, going to Gaming Awards and watching Markiplier and Janet Varney host that was hilarious and the most fun I had in a long time! xD

I have everything set to start college in the fall. The only thing left with that is to register for classes that will go with a transfer program to a college that does digital art.

Lastly, my friends and I have gotten into doing videos for YouTube. I'm now doing Let's Plays of various games and loving every bit of it. The editing takes the longest thing to do, I swear.

Even though I have all of this going on, I'm still going to be updating my chapters. It just might take a while in between each update.

Hope to see you in the next chapter!

~Nixie


	11. Chapter 9: Not So Friendly Meetings

**Chapter 9: Not So Friendly Meetings**

_Bug once thought that cars were the best thing ever at one point. That changed when she was sent out to observe how Starscream operated when out at an energon mine. Since Soundwave didn't trust the drones with Bug, and Laserbeak didn't have a cockpit, Starscream was forced to give the human a ride. _

_At first, neither one of them really liked the idea of Bug having to ride with Starscream. In fact, they absolutely hated the idea. Eventually they both gave in, not wanting to anger the silent mech. They had all gone up to the flight deck where a squadron of flight drones were ready to deploy. _

_Without a warning, Starscream had snatched Bug up off of the ground where she had been standing next to Soundwave and Ravage. Ravage wasn't too happy about his human companion getting snatched away from him. _

"_I'm alright, Rav! Just a little surprised is all!" Bug reassured the mechanical feline. She was pretty sure that Ravage would attack the grey seeker if he had harmed her. Wouldn't want that to happen no matter how funny it would have been. Bug would have had to patch him up afterwards and she really didn't want to. _

_What Starscream had done next nearly got him offlined right then and there. Soundwave wouldn't have cared if Starscream was the Second In Command or if Megatron would get angry for offlining him. The only reason that the Seeker was still online at all was because he had Bug with him at the time and Soundwave didn't want to accidently get her caught in the crossfire. _

_After Starscream snatched up Bug from the ground, he tossed her into the air while transforming into his jet form with her landing in the seat of his cockpit. It had happened so quickly that Bug didn't have a chance to figure out what had happened until she was sitting in the seat, too shocked to do anything. _

_Before she knew that was happening next, Starscream shot through the ground bridge along with his squad. Bug was too dazed to notice before what was happening. It wasn't until later that she realized that Starscream had strapped her to the seat so she wouldn't be thrown all over the place. _

_Starscream thought that he would have some fun and show off what he could do as a flier. Needlessly to say, Bug could care less if she ever owned a car. As long as she could get a ride every now and then from Soundwave (when he's not too busy) or from Starscream, she was happy. _

Right now though, is not the time to be thinking about taking a flight with the two Decepticon officers. Instead she turns her attention to all of the muscle cars that are lined up in rows behind the street light. She still had a few more minutes to oggle at all the wonderful machines before the race starts.

Bug is able to see many kinds of cars from Mustangs to Camaroes. A few custom painted Mercedes as well as a black Corvette. She spotted a few other cars that she wasn't familiar with. All of them had dark tinted windows, sleek paintjobs and roaring engines.

As Bug walks down the rows of cars, she ignored all of the cat calls and whistles she was receiving from the racers. Bug has no real want or need for guys. After all, she had Soundwave and Ravage to help her out if she ever needed it.

Instead, Bug was drawn to one car in particular. It was a red custom painted Aston Martin One-77. "Holy slime balls! That's a frickin' Aston Martin! What the hell is one doing here?!" Bug practically squealed as she marveled at the beast of a vehicle. While she may like jets over land vehicles she knew when to appreciate a good looking car.

Sitting in front of her was a red custom painted Aston Martin with extremely tinted windows, making it impossible to see inside. Bug had to shove her hands into her jacket pockets to keep herself from running her fingers over the body of the vehicle. Wouldn't want to get fingerprints on that gorgeous paintjob.

"Oh man, I wish I could a look under the hood and see what this beaut is sporting. Now if only I could find out who the owner is…" While Bug was talking to herself, she was completely unaware that the vehicle in question wasn't any normal vehicle at all.

"Racers, get to your vehicles! The race will start in five minutes! Last call for all bets!" Some guy with a mega phone shouted from somewhere But couldn't pinpoint. She took that as her cue to head down the sidewalk to try to get closer to the finish line. As she walked away, she failed to notice the scan that the red sports car ran over her body.

Bug checked the time on her phone and saw that it was already midnight. "I should send a message and let them know that I'll be out a bit later than I planned." She spoke to herself as she typed a message to Soundwave.

Just before Bug was able to hit the 'send' button, she heard the different thundering roars of engines coming up fast from behind her. She spun around on her heel and raises her arms in order to shield her eyes from the onslaught of headlights zipping past her. She was vaguely aware that the smoking hot Aston Martin was in the lead.

After the racers had gone by, the street went silent and dark. Not another soul was around and Bug began to wonder just how much of a good idea it was for her to be out this late at night by herself.

The narcissistic Cybertronian - or really Decepticon - known as Knockout was waiting where the human land vehicles were parked at before the race. Knockout was talking to his partner, Breakdown through their comm. link about how he was going to thrash the competition and win the race yet again.

**.:Ugh.. another one of those humans are making their way over to me. And it's a femme! She will probably put her filthy hands all over my paint job!:. **Knock Out complained to Breakdown through the comm link.

"Holy slime balls! That's a frickin' Aston Martin! What the hell is one doing here?!" Knock Out watches the human femme with a smug air about him as she marveled at his beautiful paint job. He was thankful that she had enough sense to shove her hands into the jacket that she wore to keep from touching him.

**.:At least she knows beauty when she sees it. Not even humans can escape my dashing good looks.:. **Knock Out spoke with pride to his partner.

"Oh man, I wish I could take a look under the hood and see what this beaut is sporting. Now if only I could find out who the owner is…"

**.:Ah ha! Sounds like she would rather like to get to know your engine than admire your paint!:. **Breakdown teased the medic.

**.:Why don't I see what's under your skin instead, femme?:. **Knock Out growled out. He wondered briefly how the femme had not heard him while he ran a scan over her figure.

Knock Out looked over the scan that he took of the femme. She was of Japanese descent and native. He assumed that she had traveled to New Zealand for a vacation or something. The scan told him that she was a young adult, only being about 20 years or so. Brown eyes and black hair with the bangs being artificially dyed to look like the same shade of purple that the Decepticons use for their brands funny enough.

**.:She seems to be pretty norm- whoa, wait a minute! The scan is picking up traces of Cybertronian. She might know where the Autobots are!:. **Knock Out was amazed to see that this human girl might know about his kind and where the Autobots might be.

**.:I'll bag her once the race starts. Wouldn't want you to have to lose the race for some squishy femme.:. **Breakdown was way ahead of the red Decepticon.

"Racers, get to your vehicles! The race will start in five minutes! Last call for all bets!" Another squishy human announced for all of the racers to get to their vehicles and wait for the start of the race. It was show time.

One the girl was a distance away and down the street, Knock Out turned on his headlights and revved his engine, ready to start the race. All of the racers along with Knock Out moved up to the starting line where a different girl around the same age as the other walked out into the middle of intersection. Knock Out was disgusted with how skippy the girl's clothes where and how she strutted herself around like some easy pleasure bot they had back on Cybertron. She dropped the flag and the race began.

Knock Out peeled out of the starting area and out maneuvered many of the other races, taking the lead. Half way down the street, he spots the girl from before as she stopped on the sidewalk to watch the racers go by.

**.:Alright Breakdown, she's just down the street. You know what to do.:. **Knock Out his partner as he passed the human femme on his way to cream his competition and win the race.

Bug was rooting for the Aston Martin to come out as the winner as it was the only car that she liked out of the bunch. In the process of watching the racers go by she had dropped her phone and saw that it had skidded over into the middle of the road. She waited to make sure that no other cars came by before walking out into the middle of the street.

She turned as she heard the sound of yet another vehicle coming up from behind. She briefly wondered if it was maybe a racer who stalled at the beginning of the race. Instead, she found a bulky blue vehicle barreling right towards her. Her eyes grew wide as she stood frozen in place, watching at it got closer. Just before she was going to become road kill, she dives for the sidewalk that she had come from.

As she dove for the safety of the sidewalk, she scraped her arms and stomach on the concrete surface. Bug ignored the stinging and flipped over onto her back to take a look at what almost ran her over. Instead of the blue vehicle, she found her cell phone smashed to bits under peds of a metal giant of the same color scheme of the vehicle that tried to run her over.

"Flying scrapmetal…" Bug cursed under her breath as she stared up at the yellow optics of the unfamiliar Cybertronian.

"You're coming with me." Breakdown grabbed her and transformed back into his vehicle form and peeled off down the street.

Bug sat in the passenger seat in silence as she began to panic on the inside. Who was this mech? Bug knew that he wasn't one of the Decepticons that she has read up on. Then again she only had managed to get through the files of those that were already on the _Nemesis_. She couldn't find an insignia on him either so was he possible an Autobot or Neutral?

Bug cursed herself as another thought popped into her head. She wouldn't be able to contact Soundwave with her destroyed phone. Hopefully her silent guardian had kept watch of the tracker that her phone had before it met an untimely demise. Before Bug knew what was going on, the passenger door opened and she was flung out and onto the grass covered ground of a secluded park.

Bug found herself once again having her face meeting the ground. She groaned into the ground as she heard another vehicle coming their way. As Bug lugged herself up from the ground, she heard the familiar sounds transforming Cybertronians. She looks up to find the big, blue bulky one standing next to a slimmer red one with unique red and black optics that Bug found to be both pretty and fascinating.

"Tell us, where the Autobots are hiding."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry that this chapter took way longer than what I had planned! I have no idea why, but I just couldn't find a good way to write this one. =/ Hopefully the next chapter will go by much more smoothly. **

**Thank you all for sticking around! :D **

**I hope to have the next chapter up within the next couple of weeks. We will just see how that goes though. I just bought a new drawing tablet as the last one died on me and now I'm behind on art that I owe people. **

**But anyway~ I really hope that you guys at least liked this chapter. **

**See ya'll in the next chapter! **

**~Nixie **


	12. Chapter 10: Doctor and Assistant

**Chapter 10: Egotistical Doctor and Brutish Assistant **

Many on the _Nemesis _would see Soundwave as cold, and unfeeling. The ultimate spy and deadly warrior that could go ped to ped with the infamous gladiator, Megatronus, and live. A perfect soldier and most loyal Spark Mate to Lord Megatron. The silent mech would never allow any of them to think otherwise if he could help it.

Soundwave was however, capable of emotions. This was especially true now that it was past eleven o'clock and he had not received a single message from his human ward. He gave it some time though (she had last messaged him three hours ago) as he was still able to watch the tracker that was inside her cellular device. He saw that she was still moving around at a slow pace (a sign that she was walking) around in one of the large human civilizations in New Zealand. After all, the girl was probably some place that had grabbed her attention as she had made a habit of massaging him once every two hours to give him an update. Not that she really needed to, he could track her whereabouts without a problem and even hack into the phone itself to hear what was happening. But still, he was satisfied that Bug had decided to update him on her status without him having to snoop and spy on her as much.

Soundwave went back to work at his station with Laserbeak at her place on his chest plates and Ravage lounging at his peds. Both had gotten back from their spying only about one earth hour ago and were waiting for their human companion to return from her outing. It wasn't until an hour later that the signal coming from Bug's cell phone abruptly stopped. Soundwave froze halfway through his typing to figure out what happened. Ravage looked up from his spot on the ground as he felt the surprise come through the link that he shared with his carrier.

Soundwave stopped what he was doing and switched to pinpointing the last location that his human charge was at. He brought up the security cameras from the street corner that she was at and replayed the last fifteen minutes. Anger welled up in the silent mech at seeing an unknown mech almost run over and then kidnap his charge. Without a second thought, he opened a ground bridge and set Ravage to go track them down while he alerted Starscream of this newest situation.

Ravage growled and leapt through the ground bridge to land on the other side. He came through and found the smashed remains of the cell phone that once belonged to Bug. He saw tire tracks leading away from the scene and look off after them. If he went the right way, he would be able to catch the signature coming from the mech that stole his friend.

Ravage could feel his anger mingle with that of Laserbeak's and Soundwave's. He narrowed his optics and gave an enraged growl as he ran through the empty streets of the city. Whoever had his human friend was going to get shredded by his claws for taking her.

Starscream entered the bridge and demanded to know what was going on. "Soundwave, why have you opened an unauthorised ground bridge? And where is the bug and your pet?"

Soundwave pointed to the monitor where it was replaying Bug diving for the sidewalk as a blue bulky vehicle skids right through the place she was standing just seconds before. Starscream watched closely with narrowed optics as he saw that her cellular device was destroyed as the vehicle transformed into an unknown mech with gold optics. Soundwave was aware that as Starscream watched, his wings would twitch and flutter with anger or he would clench his talons to stop from lashing out. Soundwave doubted that the Seeker realized that he was doing that at all.

"Soundwave, retrieve your charge and find out if they are friend or foe. If he is a neutral or Autobot, terminate him!" On Starscream's command, Soundwave gladly opened a second ground bridge and flew through.

Laserbeak could feel the anger leaking through the bond that she shared with Soundwave. It was the same kind of anger he had whenever one of his cassetticons were in danger. It was the same anger that Laserbeak was feeling now. It was no surprise for her really. The human had been with them for several months, almost an entire year now. It was no wonder that Soundwave had grown attached to her. After all, the girl was Soundwave's charge. His Guardian coding as well as carrier coding would have him extremely protective over the girl.

Ravage had found where the blue mech had taken Bug and sent his coordinates to Soundwave. Ravage waited behind some trees and hid his energy signature while he watched what happened. The mech flung Bug out of his interior and onto the ground, face first.

As Bug was getting herself up off of the ground, the metal feline saw a second vehicle drive up and start transforming along with the blue one. The red one was new as he hadn't shown up on the video feed from the street cameras. Neither of them looked to be Autobots. Neutrals then maybe?

"Tell us, where the Autobots are hiding." The red mech demanded Bug who was staring up at the unknown mech.

Ravage narrowed his optics. Did these mechs really believe that she was one of the Autobots' pets? Were the Autobots even on this pathetic rock to begin with? If they were then they were doing a really good job at not being found. Ravage sent this new information to Soundwave in a data burst; his optics never leaving the scene.

"Autobots? Never met them, and I don't really want to." Bug regained her snarky self and started back talking to the red mech. Ravage knew that she only got like that when she was trying to hide how nervous or panicking she was. The only ones that could really pick up on that were Ravage, Laserbeak, and Soundwave.

"Well, if you won't tell us, then I suppose that I will just have to use force to get the answers." The red mech purred as he turned one servo into a surgical saw. Bug's eyes grew wide in fear at the sight of the huge saw, and knowing that it was coming right towards her. Ravage took that as his cue to go to her aid.

Ravage fired off some shots to knock the two mechs back a few paces as he got between them and his human companion. He growled and crouched low, in a predatory yet protective pose. He was ready to spring at any moment. He gave off hisses and growls of warning to the two mechs to stay back.

Both Bug and the mechs were surprised to see the feline Decepticon as none of them realized that he was there. Bug gained a look of relief to see her feline friend while the two mechs grew weary of the new being. They felt as if they should know about it but wasn't quite sure from where.

"R-Ravage! Thank Kami that you found me!" Bug shouted as she still sat on the ground behind her friend.

Just then, she heard the familiar, soft, almost silent hum of her guardian coming to her rescue. She looked up towards the purple aircraft before looking back towards the two mechs that had kidnapped and threatened her with a smirk. "You guys are in so much slag."

The two mechs didn't know what to do as they watched the sleek aircraft nose dive right towards them. Just as it was getting ready to hit the ground, it transformed in a flurry of gears and parts, shaping itself into a sleek and thin frame. The two mechs were forced to jump back, less Soundwave landed on them. He landed in a crouch and slowly stood up. A silent threat of pain and death oozed off of the mech as he stood from his crouch to face the two that dared steal what belonged to him.

Laserbeak circled around to hover behind the two red and blue mechs, effectively surrounding them. If they tried to escape, they would be attacked by either the livid purple mech or by one of his cassetticons.

_:State your designation and purpose: _Soundwave spoke in a jumble of words in the voice of Lord Megatron. It didn't take a genius to realize that the purple mech was infuriated. Whether they lived or died all depended on how the two unknown mechs answered his demand.

The two glanced at one another for a moment, wondering what would be the best course of action. It wasn't until they heard the warning growl from Ravage that they finally spoke up.

"I am Knockout, medic to the Decepticons and next to me is my assistant, Breakdown." The red medic, in a flourish, gave a bow to Soundwave. "And who might I be speaking to?"

Soundwave didn't make a move to speak so Bug decided to do so for him. She got up from the ground on shaky legs and tried to dust herself off the best she could. She cleared her throat before looking up at the smug looking Knockout.

"Well, _Doctor _Knockout, this would be Decepticon Communications Officer, Soundwave. He's also my guardian." Bug spoke up with a calm tone with just a hint of mischief in her voice. Her grin grew as she saw the looks of utter horror replace the once smug looks that covered the two mechs' faces.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry about the delayed update. I was trying write this next chapter as smoothly as possible with the multiple POVs in it. I hope that you all enjoyed reading! **

**The story is finally getting closer to the start of the tv series story line. I can't wait for that to happen! **

**Also, I have two things to ask: **

**Would you guys like to see a group of one shots separate from the main story line? These won't be from any given order in the main story line what so ever. Just some little interactions between Bug and the Decepticons. Let me know what you think about, and feel free to request some different scenes (i.e. holidays, pranks, anything really) and I'll see what I can come up with. **

******(SPOILER)**** **I am planning on having Megatron give Bug an official Cybertronian name, kinda like a way of accepting her as an official Decepticon of sorts. ******(END SPOILER)**** For this to happen, I need help from you guys to come up with a good name for her. **

**You can do that by picking a name that reflects her personality. **

**Bug loves to do archery, mechanics, music, astronomy and going flying with SW and SS as well as playing with Ravage and Laserbeak**

**Now that Doc Knock and Breakdown are here, she will be helping them in the med bay. **

**Send me suggestions on what kind of names that you think will suit her the best. From those I will pick some from those and put a poll up to have you guys vote for the one that you like the most! :D **

**I also just want to let you all know that I have officially started college classes today and might be slower on updating. I have a bunch of homework that I will need to do on time in order to pass my classes. That being said, I will try to take time out to type up more chapters. **

**Hope you all liked the chapter! **

**See ya in the next one!**

**~Nixie**


	13. Poll Is Up

Hey guys!

I just wanted to let you know that I have the poll for Bug's name up on the profile. I will keep it through Friday, Sept. 4th. After that, I will close the poll and use the name that has the most votes. If there is a name up there that you want, make sure to vote for it!

Thanks to all of you that helped come up with the names. We have some great ones up there and can't wait to which one wins!

Good luck!

~Nixie


	14. Author's Note: Looking for a Beta Reader

Hey guys,

Sadly this is not an update but important none the less. So, as some (most likely all) of you may know, I suck at grammar and editing my own fan fictions. With that being said, I'm looking for a dependable Beta Reader to help my horrid writing. Here is what I'm looking for in a Beta Reader:

Can catch and correct grammatical errors

Good with multi-chapter fan fictions

Good with multiple POVs

Can do more than one type of fan fiction (Various animes, movies, games)

Must be okay with any type of pairing (guyxguy, girlxgirl, guyxgirl, etc.)

Must be okay with violence, gore, and maybe lemon (sex) scenes

Comfortable with trigger scenes e.i. torture, possible rape, etc.

I would like to be able to communicate with my Beta in a timely fashion for any questions or concerns on the chapter that is being edited.

Feel free to PM me if you are interested or ask for my email if you have any questions. I'm looking forward to working with my future Beta Reader!


End file.
